Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to the technical field of display, and in particular, to a flexible display substrate, a flexible display device, and a method for repairing the same.
Description of the Related Art
A flexible display device refers to a display device provided with a display panel which is deformable by bending, and mainly comprises various types of display device, such as a flexible organic electroluminescent display device, a flexible electrophoretic display device, a flexible liquid crystal display device and the like.
In related technologies of the prior art, an underlying substrate (such as an array substrate and a color filter substrate and the like) in the flexible display device, and flexible structure assemblies which are provided on the underlying substrate and electrically conductive (such as pixel electrodes, common electrodes, thin film transistors and signal wirings) are generally formed by a bendable flexible material. For example, the underlying substrate is generally formed by a plastics substrate or a thin glass sheet. Depending on differences in properties, the flexible structure assemblies also differ from one another in terms of their respective materials. By way of example, an active layer in one thin film transistor is generally formed by an oxide semiconductor (e.g., indium gallium zinc oxide) or an organic semiconductor.
However, an optional range of materials of the flexible structure assemblies is relatively small due to requirements on properties of their own; therefore, the flexible structure assemblies may be typically less flexible than the underlying substrate in the flexible display device, such that the flexible structure assemblies provided on the underlying substrate may tend to be subject to a damage or a failure thereof during a process of deformation of the flexible display device.